The Prince and the Heir
by jaat
Summary: I suck at summaries, well here goes nothing: Naruto was a prince, Sasuke the heir to the Uchiha wealth, they were both set to be married, but what happens when they start to have feelings for each other? SasuNaru. Yaoi and Shonen-ai warning. Ch.7 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the character's in Naruto, because if I did it would be not suitable for kids to watch due to major lemons and dirty talk. . 

**Author's note:**

Hiya. My name is jaat as you can see. This is my first fanfiction. So far I have only read them now I plan to write them, woot go me. I had a problem as indicated in the title. No the title is not 'Help me' it is 'The Prince and Him' I was facing a very big problem. I have two versions of this story one with Sasuke as the star and one with Naruto as the star. Thankies go out to Ma Chat and Dark Rose93. Yall helped me come up with a conclusion to mix both of them together. And I have changed the name to 'The Prince and the Heir.'.

**Chapter one: Feelings revealed**

Naruto

"Good morning Prince!" A group of fangirls chimed, wide grins across their faces, as I stepped through the school doors. I smiled and waved at them. As soon as I returned my hand to its place, inside of my black pants pocket, the squealing and giggling began. I swiftly slipped into the nearest classroom. This is how it had been since I discovered that I was the son of the King of Konoha, well it did take thirteen years, the death of the King and the reading of the King's will to find out. They finally found out who the sole heir of Konoha was me, the kid they had always treated like dirt and never thought would amout to anything. When this was found out everyone wanted to be my friend or girlfriend.

Sasuke

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" A group of fangirls chimed, wide grins across their faces, as I stepped through the school doors. I glared daggers at them, I have always hated for people to address me as Sasuke-kun, especially those fangirls. I watched the hunger in their eyes and gulped as I realized something, I had forgotten to button my shirt because Itachi had thought it was funny to wake him up an hour later then usual, giving me only a half an hour to get dressed. I sighed as the squealing and giggling began. Being the expert spy I am I quickly found and slipped into the nearest classroom. This was how it had always been, since I was born. The day the arrival of the heir to the Uchiha fortune, for Sasuke's father had refused to give it to Itachi because he was _gay,_ would be arranged to marry a total stranger. So I, Uchiha Sasuke, was stuck with the responsibility of being the perfect _straight_ son, who would marry and receive the funds once he was eighteen. Though his parents ideas were destroyed along with them when their plane crashed, when Sasuke was just thirteen, Sasuke was then handed over to Itachi who became his guardian and it had been that way for the next four years.

Naurto

"Ouch! What the hell teme? Knock next time. Geez. That hurt like a woman." I slowly got up from the floor, where I had been knocked down upon the Uchiha idiot flinging open the door. I dusted myself off, I then started glaring up at the Uchiha, who was only a few inches taller then myself. "Or should I say that hurt like you." I snickered.' Cha! One point for me.' I expected to get the crap knocked out of me but, only receives one of the Uchiha's famous glares in return.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke whispered as he heard footsteps from the other side of the door followed by giggles.

"Don't tell me to shut up te-!" I exclaimed but the teme covered my mouth with his hand, my heart felt as though it were about to jump out of my chest. I started to make muffled cries as Sasuke dragged me away from the door. Oh my gosh. What is he going to do to me? Is he going to kill me or even rape me……well the ladder doesn't sound that bad, but I don't have a change of clothes with me. I try to struggle free, but the teme is to strong, I knew that I should have eaten my vegetables.

"Stop squirming dobe…..they will hear us." He whispered into my ear. His warm breath against my skin made my skin tingle. It was then as my body was pressed against the Uchiha's that I realized. THAT SON OF A MOTHER WAS HOT! Not thinking straight due to my new discovery. I turned around to face the Uchiha to get a better look at the Uchiha's hotness. Only to end up kissing the stud muffin, yes I just said stud muffin. I couldn't believe it, but what surprised me was that nobody broke the kiss until the bell rang, which was like two minutes later. Dang you bell! You always ring at bad times! Sasuke finally broke the kiss, his lips were bruised from how I had forced my loips onto his. Yeah I rock I was totally the seme with kissing, I wonder what else I could be the seme in.

"Uh…um….I am sorry.." I whisper out. Ohh smooth move me. I totally sounded like Hinata just then. So before that teme can answer me I turn on my heel and practically sprint out of there. I was in my first period class, Math, before I knew it. I was seated just before the bell rang, Iruka-sensei gave me a funny look at the fact that for once I was not late to his class for once, I merely shrugged it off as I took my supplies needed for that class out of my bag.

Sasuke

I leaned against the wall of the boys bathroom. I still can't believe it, I spent about half a class period in a class that was not even mind before the teacher gathered together enough nerve to send me out. So instead of going to my first period class of English, with Jirayia-sensei, who needs to learn a language they will never use anyway, even Jirayia-sensei thought English was a stupid language to learn so what would he care if his _favorite_ student wasn't there. Anyway back to the point, I kissed that dobe. On the lips! Okay Sasuke calm down, you are a Uchiha, Uchiha's don't act like silly little school girls…..well except for Itachi and other thing I think I even enjoyed that kiss. If that bell hadn't rang I think we would have still been there and maybe I would have gotten entrance to his mouth.

"Wait! What the hell am I talking about!? I do not like kissing another male!"I exclaimed trying to calm myself down. Wait now I am talking to myself again. I need to talk to my therapist about that. I quickly turn to look to the door as someone enters the bathroom and low and behold it happens to be the same blonde haired blue eyed dobe that is the cause of my problems.

I hear him squeak as I brush against him, while making my way out of the bathroom, because if I don't get out I am afraid what happened this morning my happen again and may even go farther then that.

"Oi, Sasuke, a-about today…..I am sorry." Naruto said in a Hinata like way which caused me to double over in laughter." What's so funny!?" Naruto exclaimed as he clenched his fist to his sides and glared at me.

"You! You sound just like Hinata." I managed to say in between my laughing. I stopped laughing as soon as I felt warmth on my cheek. Did that dobe just slap me? Did that dobe just slap the great Uchiha Sasuke. I look up at Naruto, who has a frightened look on his face. He should be scared cause now I have to defend myself. I smirk as I walk towards him, cracking my knuckles with each step. I watch as Naruto takes a few steps back. "Now it's time to get even." I say which causes him to cringe in fear. I grip him by the neck pulling him towards me………….

End Chapter

**Author's note:**

Weeeeeeeee! I just wuv cliffies! As long as I am not the one reading with a cliffie! Btw MERRY CHRISTMAS everyone! I know it took me long to finish this chapter. Since it's Christmas I will make a one shot just for all you reviewers out there! Thankies for your support! Pwease review! throws cookies and milk at you all Merry Chritmas! If you don't celebrate Christmas then merry xmas I am to lazy to write out all the different ways to celebrate Christmas and plus my laptop's battery is dieing. Wuv you all and thankies goes out to all of you for the support again! .

Hugs and kisses xoxoxo jaat


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its cast. They belong to the wonderful creator of Naruto. I do own this plot so please do not steal it. .

**Author's Note:**

Hwello's again. Sworries it took me soo long to update. Christmas was totally busy day. Then I was trying to make a sasunaru drawing for this fic. So I left the job up to my friend mousy-san/ beta to edit the mistakes of chapt1 (I saw that it had many mistakes sorry . .) and help me with chapt2. She did the former, but not the ladder sigh. I have now had my time with the computer limited so technically I am sneaking on to do this. Shhhh…….. Anyways if this seemed rushed, well it was. I will change chapt1 when I post chapt2. I will announce to you before I do this of course. Also about the one shot I promised you all. I was not able to do it. Sorry, maybe I will be able to do it for New Years or at least I will try/

"_Ouch!" Author exclaimed as she rubbed the back of her head, she feels a shuriken in it. She then faints._

"_That stopped your rambling…."Sasuke muttered as he took the shuriken out of the author's head._

"_Oi, Sasuke! Come to bed…."Naruto says as Sasuke speeds off towards him._

"_Here's chapt2 hope you enjoy it!" Sasuke exclaims as he shut the door._

**Chapter Two: A Kiss and a Hand Job?**

Naruto

Oh my gosh! I'm unna die! I didn't even get a chance to make my will! Or try out that new ramen they have in! No! Wait? What the fuck? That Uchiha's kissing me? He's not killing me? Wait? What the fuck? I quickly pull out of the kiss. Ohh no I am totally blushing. I quickly try to remove the blush, but it still wants to embarrass me so it won't move. "Damn it" I muttered as I look at the Uchiha, who was smirking in that 'I am totally better then you.' way.

"Aw. Did I make the dobe blush?" Sasuke said to me in a mocking voice as he cupped my chin in his hand.

I flinched and quickly swatted his hand away. "Don't do that…."I muttered and turned away from him. Almost immediately strong arms were wrapped around my waist. 'Crap! Why is he so fucking hot?' I try to remove his hands, but they won't budge, another reason why I should eat my veggies.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun? This morning you were more then willing to kiss me." Sasuke whispered into my ear, causing the hair on the back of my neck to rise and my skin tingle. Sasuke smirked at my body's response to his breath on my skin.

"Sasuke, I sug-" I began, but stopped as Sasuke decided to lick my ear, stopping once to nip at my earlobe. I felt heat arising in my body and boy did it feel hot all of the sudden. 'Crap, how had he managed to do that?'

"Relax dobe……….I will try not to bite." Sasuke said in a seductive voice. I felt my knees go weak at the sound of said voice. I bit my lip. 'This was coming from the guy who nipped at my ear.' I felt a cold hand go up my shirt, while another snaked its way down my pants. 'WAIT HE'S GONNA RAPE ME IN THE BOYS BATHROOM!? THIS IS A PUBLIC AREA! NO WAY!' I quickly practically jump away from the Uchiha.

As I look back up at him I can see a smirk on his face. "You teme! What do you think you were doing!?" I exclaimed as I clambered up to my feet. I glared at him as I fixed my clothes.

"I thought I was going to give you a hand job, but that didn't go as planned.' The teme said bluntly.

I blushed and was just about to open my mouth when the bell rang. Damn you bell! Always ringing at the wrong times! Why do you hate me?! Before I could utter a word the Uchiha left.

"See you later _Naru_-kun." Sasuke said as the door closed behind him.

I realized then that I had missed the rest of Iruka-sensei's class. He was gonna kill me, but first. I looked in the mirror. "I have to fix up myself. Damn Uchiha." I muttered as I began with first fixing my clothes, my hair was naturally untidy so it would be easier to fix.

Sasuke

I smirked as I sat down in my Home Economics class, with Orochimaru-sensei, I was half paying attention to what he was saying and half thinking about what had just happened with Naruto in the bathroom. 'How had that dobe of all people manage to make Uchiha Sasuke act that way?'

"I really need to stop referring to myself in third person." I look around the classroom finally breaking out of my chain of thoughts to realize the whole fucking class is staring at me. What is their problem? They act as if they never saw a guy talking to himself before.' Then I looked down at my hand to the bowl in the front at me, it looked as if I had been absentmindedly fixing up some kind of mixture and was now grating onions in it.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Orochimaru-sensei barked as he practically ran towards me. He took the grater from me, for I was still grating onions into my concoction.

"Sense-"

"No Uchiha! We are making a cake not a! Not a! Not a! What is this anyway!?"He practically shouted, causing the whole class to jump except me. I was use to Orochimaru's shouting by now.

I looked down at my mixture of items, by far I could recognize onions, green pepper, egg shells, pencil, some clotty white stuff and they all appeared to be grated, except for the egg shells that is. I looked back up at Orochimaru-sensei, my face nonchalant. "It appears to be your face." I said bluntly and the whole class erupted into laughter, except for Orochimaru-sensei that is, he was fuming. Then suddenly his angry scowl was replaced with a pleasant smile.

"Okay Mister Uchiha. " I winced at the Mister part." Since you like to see my face so much you will have the pleasure of seeing my face in detention this afternoon." Orochimaru-sensei said in a mocking tone. I winced and sank back in my chair. Then I thought of something, just as Orochimaru-sensei turned to leave.

"I think I have to pass. I have a tutoring session this afternoon." I announced, though I was not surprised when I heard gasps.

"You have a tutor?" Orochimaru-sensei asked a shocked expression on his face.

I looked at him a smug grin on my face. "No I do not have a tutor I am tutoring one of my teachers." I said and watched as everyone let out breaths of relief. Was it that scary to think I have a tutor? Just because I rank highest in the whole school, and I have to genius of a college student didn't mean that I knew everything.

"Which teacher is that because I am sure that there is a staff meeting for all the departments except Home Economics, Physical Education and Computer." Orochimaru-sensei said with a grin on his face.

"I-I was suppose to tutor Kakashi-sensei." I stammered then mentally kicked myself. UCHIHA'S DO NOT STAMMER! I looked at the smug expression on Orochimaru-sensei's face I wished I could rip his face off with my bare hands.

"Well then. Seeing that Kakashi is in the Drama department I guess I will be seeing you this afternoon Uchiha Sasuke." Orochimaru-sensei then turned on his heel and walked away from me.

As soon as he was back in front of the class and teaching I began doodling different ways of me killing the bastard in my notebook. Then my thoughts began to wonder back to the dobe again and soon a smile was on my face.

Too bad that bastard sensei of mine thought that I was smiling because of him.

Naruto

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" I shouted as I tackled Iruka as he was coming out of his class. I had skipped my second period class after my encounter, yes I am using big words, that's how BIG this thing is.

"Naruto? What is wrong?" Iruka asked, he seemed to have forgotten that I skipped both periods of his class. "And why weren't you to my class!?" He shouted angrily pushing me off him and standing up. Well there went my luck.

"Iruka-sensei that is not important I h-"

"Not important!? Naurto this is skipping class! Your education is very important! And so is staying in school!" He shouted angrily.

"I know that. Stop yelling. Your making a scene." I muttered and looked around at the gathering flock of student. Right now it was break so a lot of kids were in the hallway. I looked up with pleading puppy dog eyes as I realized he was about to shout again.

"Fine then." I practically squealed when he gave into my plead." Come on in my room so we can talk in privacy." He said as he walked into the classroom. I followed closely behind him, closing the door behind me.

"What is it Naruto? And it better be good." Iruka-sensei said as he sat down in his chair behind his desk. I chose to sit on the edge of his desk, much to iruka-sensei's disliking. "Come on tell me already. I haven't all day you know."

"Okay, okay, keep your panties up." I muttered and muck to my disliking Iruka-sensei heard me, but he didn't comment he just glared.

"Hurry up Naruto."

"Okay it all began this morning when that bastard Sasuke kissed me." Naurto heard Iruka-sensei scream a 'what' but chose to ignore it. "Anyway as I was saying….the teme kissed me then in the bathroom he kissed me again." There came another 'what' from Iruka-sensei. "Then he tried to give me a hand job!!" I exclaimed I looked at Iruka-sensei who had gone pale in the face.

"Naru-Naru-Naruto he tried to give you a hand-hand-hand job?" Iruka-sensei stammered. I nodded my head.

"Now that is where the big problem comes in. What is a handjob?"

Iruka-sensei went pale as he looked at me then he burst into a laughing fit. WHAT WAS SO FUCKING FUNNY! I glared at him, then he stopped laughing.

"Your serious aren't you Naruto?" He asked me quietly. I nodded. He scratched the back of his head and sighed.

"Will you tell me?"

"Yes. A hand job is……………..

End Chapter

**Author's Note:**

Finally got that shuriken out of my head.Xglares at Sasuke-kunX Well here's chapt2 sorry for the delay.Xbribes with milk and cookies for her lifeX Also please review. They make me work faster.

_Author feels her chest and releases a kunai is in it. "Oh my gosh…"Author faints in pool of eggnog blood?_

"_That's what you get for begging! And you drink to much eggnog!" Sasuke yells angrily._

"_Don't mind them. Please review." Naruto says and grabs Sasuke by the ear and drags him into a nearby bedroom._

Happy New Year!

Hugs and kisses xoxoxo jaat


	3. Chapter 3

1 week later……

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the character's in Naruto, because if I did it would be not suitable for kids to watch due to major lemons and dirty talk.

**Author's Note:** Sorry I have taken so long to update you see I had to save some children from a burning building.

_Sasuke tapped his foot impatiently while shaking his head. "Lying again…..tsk tsk I guess you will have to be punished." He takes out two kunai._

_Author gulps. "Okay this is what really happened! I was babysitting my niece (she's one years old) and she threw my laptop on the ground and it broke along with the beginning on chapt 3 which I was working o-ekk" Author ducks as a kunai grazes the top of her head giving her a bald spot._

"_Jaat…."Sasuke threatens._

"_-okay I wasn't working on it! I was being lazy then I got a D on my report card and got in trouble for it so my computer usage was taken away(I was using my bro's computer) now I have to do course work and prepare for my BJC's. The End…wait let me tell you about my da-" Author begins before getting knocked out with a giant tree branch._

_Naruto scratches the back of his head before smiling. "Sorry readers she was just talking to long."_

_Sasuke smirks." Dangerous Naru-kun….me likie. Let's go to bed…….bring the stick."_

"_Here's the story! Hope you like it!" Naurto exclaims before running off behind Sasuke, the stick running behind him._

**Chapter three: Sasuke's discovery and Naruto's back in the bathroom!**

_1 week later……_

**Sasuke**

"I'm not going! Leave me the fuck alone Itachi! Get off bakane!" I shouted as Itachi began jumping up and down on top of me.

"You have to go Sasuke!" Itachi protested.

"No."

"You've missed a week of school already. Your principal called me this morning to ask if everything was fine and your fangirls miss you and the living room is filled with gifts for you! Hinata-san is worried she's been calling every five minutes. If you won't tell me at least tell-"_Ring_ Itachi was interrupted by the ringing of the phone. He got up off of me and went to pick it up, putting it on speaker phone.

"_Hello._" Itachi purred.

"H-Hello?" A familiar, soft voice asked.

"….Ohh it's you Hinata-san!"

"Hi. I-Itachi is S-Sasuke-kun awake yet? I w-wanted to c-check up on him b-b-before I left for school."

"Aww….that's so sweet."

"I-Is Sasuke-kun coming to school today?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" With that said Itachi kicked me.

"Ouch you ba-" I quickly covered my mouth, but it was too late.

"I-Is that you Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked.

Itachi quickly left, chuckling as he ran out the door, barely missing the knife I threw at him. Hey what can I say I can't sleep without it.

I sighed there was nothing I could do now she had already heard me." Yeah, it's me Hina-kun. How have you been?" Yes I call her Hina you got a problem with pet names? Want to fight about!?

"Shit! I was very worried about you Sasuke-kun!"

"Calm down Hina-kun I am alright as you can clearly hear."

"I know, but why were you gone for so long?" As you see Hinata is stammer free around me. I would dance for you, but I wouldn't like to give you any pleasure.

"I wasn't feeling well that is all."

"Do not fuck with me Sasuke-kun. I have known you for many years of your life. Not one of those years did you not come to school because of illness. Remember when we were in our 7th year of school and you had the worst fever ever. You passed out and we thought you were going to die, but just as the ambulance was about to take you away the bell rang for 6th period and you woke up because we had a quiz in our sixth period class that day."

"Yeah I do……..how can't I, when that baka Kiba fried an egg on my head."

Hinata began giggling.

"That's not funny, he cracked a spoiled one and it got into my hair, my hair stunk for a whole week!"

Hinata bursts out into fits of laughter.

"Keep laughing honey you're the one that's going to be late in ten minutes."

"Oh shit! And what do you mean I'm going to be late, your going to be late too you know."

"No I am not. Because you see I am not going to be attending school today."

"But Sasuke-kun, your fangirls will kill me if you don't come!"

"Aw sucks to be you Hinata-san."

"Sasuke-kun I am not joking around. They left me a fucking death note (note: she doesn't mean anything like the series .) in my locker."

"Wow! Are you serious?! Geez they are getting extreme now a days."

"Yeah they had a knife with blood on it. I couldn't even turn it into the principal because I was so scared they would do something to me if I did."

"Okay I will go. Be outside my house in fifteen minutes. Tell your dad it was my fault you were late."

"Thanks Sasuke-kun." I know that thanks had double reason.

"Your welcome, see you in fifteen."

"Yeah. Bye." _Click_

As soon as I made sure the phone was hung up properly I raced through the halls in search of my brother." Oh Itachi! Where are you my dear beloved brother!?" I shouted. "I have fifteen minutes before Hinata-kun reaches that gives me five minutes to kill him and another five to hide the evidence and his body. Then the five minutes I have left I will use to brush my teeth and get my clothes together, I will change in Hinata's limo and eat breakfast at school." I said to myself. "Didn't my psychiatrist tell me to stop talking to myself?"

"Yes she did! Oops!"

"Ha! Found you! You are dead!" I shouted as I tackled him.

"Get off! Get off! Ouch! Not the hair!" He exclaimed.

"Your hair you say?"

"You wouldn't."

"I would." With that said I stuck my hand in his hair and messed it up adding a handful of spit to add effect.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

I screamed as I ran out the room. I looked at my watch to see that only six minutes had gone by. "Well I guess I have time for a bath." I said as I walked into the bathroom. Itachi must have run himself some water, since there was a tub filled with lukewarm water." Thanks Itachi!" I shouted I could here Itachi-san on the other side of the door growling furiously.

"Every dog has its day Sasuke! Remember that!" I could here him shout as I stripped of my clothes and entered the bath. I guess you could say I would prefer having Itachi as my guardian rather then my parents. If my parents were still alive I would not be the happy person that I am today. I was miserable growing up with them.

"Ah…..now this is soothing." I closed my eyes with a sigh and began drifting off to sleep.

_An hour later……._

_Yawn…_"What time is it? I hope I didn't sleep long." I muttered stumbling out of the tub and trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes at the same time. I quickly dried off my upper body, wrapped the towel around my waist and walked out of the bathroom.

"Ouch!" Itachi yelped as I tripped over him.

"Why the fuck were you sleeping next to the door!"

A smirk came upon Itachi's face. "You know how I said every dog has its day…….well check the clock _Sasuke-kun_." He said my name with a purr.

It took me a while to catch on due to the fact that I was so cold my brain went numb." Shit! "I yelled as I jumped up off the ground, but I forgot one thing……my feet were wet…..so when I was about to land to turn a corner I slipped. I went sliding right into a bookcase.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! This just gets bet-"

"What did you tell Hina-san!? Tell me!" I demanded as I held him by the gruff of his shirt.

"Do you mean what did I tell her father?" Itachi said with smirk.

"_Itachi_….." I growled.

"Don't worry about it I told him you asked _Hina-san _to pick you up, but you had lost track of time, you were very upset that you weren't able to ride with her, but you were also fairly pleased that she arrived on time and lived up to your expectations of her. He smiled a lot at the last part before leaving." Itachi said with a wide grin.

I let out a breath of relief." Thanks nee-san." I said as I hugged my elder brother and guardian.

"You are welcome Sasu-kun. Now hurry up and get dressed. Your already late and before you say anything don't worry I will drop you to school." He said and gently pushed me towards my bedroom door.

I smiled as I entered my room. I brushed my teeth, yeah I have a sink in my room, I know I'm a bad mother-(shut your mouth!. I'm sorry I always wanted to say that XgiggleX. Now I am happy (-))

After I had finished brushing my teeth and getting dressed in a black tee, black baggy pants that are tight at the buttocks and thighs but, flare out at the knees and black tennis, today like every Monday and Friday we get to come in our own clothes. I grabbed a jacket just in case I got cold.

"Looking good bro….if you weren't my brother oh the things-"

" Itachi!" I exclaimed a blush on my face.

"Aw! I made Sasu-kun blush! I can't wait to tell Kisame!" Itachi squealed in a girly voice, yes I got my short naming from Itachi! There I admit it! Now I demand a Naruto shaped cookie!

But back to Kiasme and Itachi, they have been together for like four years now, I honestly think it's gross, just look at Kisame! Gross much! Blue dyed skin is so out and only Naru-kun can pull off the slashes on the face look.

"Shut up and don't you dear tell Kisame about this or the Atasuki will find out and they won't let me join!" I protested. You see when we are out in public Itachi and I would not dear act the way we act at home.

"Hey I just made you thirty minutes later and I still have to get dressed." He said with a chuckle.

"You baka-wait your already dressed." I looked at my brother dressed in black leather pants, a fishnet shirt, a black leather jacket and by the door awaited his black leather boots, I say this not in a incest way but my bro is one hot cookie and he knows it.

"Not to meet your principal I'm not."

"Oh….that means no motorbike ride today?" I asked half pleading.

Itachi shook his head." Nope, sorry Sasu-san maybe next time."

"Okay." I said as I walked into the kitchen to grab some breakfeast.

_Twenty minutes and two bowls full of ramen later…………_

"Okay I am finally ready. I didn't think I would be able to find this old thing anymore." Itachi said as he walked into the kitchen dressed into a black suit, his hair long black hair tied back in a bun and his hands in his pocket.

"You look really cool nee-san." I said as I downed a cup of orange juice." Are you gonna grab some food?" I questioned as I rested my dishes in the sink for the servants to wash. The servants only came in the day when Itachi and I weren't home.

"Nope I will eat something on my way to meet up with Kisame."

"Okay."

"Well let's get going Sasu-san." He said as he ruffled my hair.

I glared at him playfully." Do that again and I will put you twelve feet under." I said as I fixed my hair.

Itachi smirked and went out of the kitchen and out the front door, I followed closely behind. I looked at our garage full of eight cars, everyone belonging to Itachi then I looked at the best of all Itachi's black ninja bike, one day it will be mine but until that day I can only look at it and hope.

"Stop drooling over my bike and get in the fucking car Sasuke!" He ordered, causing me to jump a little, once we were out of our house the playing stopped.

"I'm coming Itachi." I said in a nonchalant voice, but glancing back at the bike one more time.

I slipped into the passenger side of the black sports car.

Only seconds later Itachi pulled out of the garage and onto the road, before speeding out onto the street, dodging between traffic, before the paparazzi could catch up to us, leaving tire marks on the road. The police didn't pull us over they knew our situation and didn't want to cause us anymore "trouble".

In record time I reached my school. I looked up at the building and stepped out of the car, a scowl on my face. Itachi's mouth was in a thin line, I knew the reasons for that were not always pretend, he never liked school much so when he graduated he tried to stay as far away from it as possible, he didn't even go to college, so he let me be chaffered.

**Naruto**

'He hasn't been to school in a week I hope I didn't upset him.' I thought before jumping and nearly screaming as a hand grasped my shoulder. I turned to see a head of pink hair resting on my shoulder where the hand was still placed. I rested my hand on my chest as I tried to catch my breath. "Sakura-sempai you scared me……why do you look so out of breath? Did Rocky boy keep you busy?" I asked before laughing. Yes Sakura is older then me she got kicked out of school when she was caught having sex with a boy so she had to repeat a year that's why we are in the same class, she would probably be in my boyfriends year if she hadn't gotten caught.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME WHEN I WAS CALLING YOU!? AND I WILL IGNORE THAT COMMENT!" Sakura shouted angrily after she finally managed to catch her breath.

"Oh geez……I must have been zoning out. I have had a lot of things on mind lately…sorry." I said with a sigh as I scratched the back of my head.

"You can think!?" Sakura exclaimed and placed her hands to cup her cheeks to add onto the effect of the mock shock.

I sighed." You wouldn't understand." I said shaking my head and walking away from my pink haired best friend.

Sakura quickly caught up with me. "Hold on a sec tiger. I was just fucking around. You look like shit. Geez something must have really crawled up your ass. Bend over let me pull it out."

Okay translation of what Sakura said. "Please don't be mad. I was only playing around. You look stressed. If you want you know you can tell me about it, I am here to listen." Naruto's Sakura translation is complete.

"It's nothing Sakura-sempai."

"Grrr…don't lie to me Naruto-kun!" She exclaimed as she chopped me on the shoulder.

"Ouch! You didn't have to hit me!" I shouted as I rubbed my sore shoulder. "It's just that I've been thinking about Sasuke-sempai and al-"

"YOU LIKE UCHI-!" I covered Sakura's mouth with my hand as quickly as possible.

"Shh! I don't want the whole school to know Saku…….did you just lick my hand!?" I exclaimed as I removed my hand and wiped it on my shirt.

"Well you shouldn't have covered my mouth you dumbass!" Sakura yelled after spitting on the ground, which was might I say very nasty. As usual Sakura was wearing a short mini-skirt, and when you add short to mini-skirt that should tell you how short it was, and a spaghetti strap shirt and her track tennis, today she was going for the all pink look. She had her short hair tied back with a pink ribbon. It always hurts every time I see her short hair. Sakura must have caught me staring at her hair because she changed the subject

"So what's this about you and lover boy?" Sakura asked as we made our way to the cafeteria.

"It's not that it's just………well I had a run in with him in the boys' bathroom……"

"Did he do something to you!? Did he feel you up!? My poor innocent baby! He violated you!" Sakura wailed. Sakura has always known I was gay even before I knew that I was gay so she is cool with hearing about my love life. And did I mention I should eat my veggies cause if I did I would have had enough sense to cover her mouth before she started cause Sakura could really draw attention and more so her words cause walking towards us was my boyfriend who was seething and red in the face from anger. I gulped.

"Who tried to feel up my kitsune-kun?" Neji asked as he wrapped both of his arms around my waist from behind.

I blushed. "Ne-kun Sakura-sempai was just joking around." I said quickly, I hate lying to Neji

"Oh that better be so or I will have to call my lawyers cause I will bloody kill anyone who lays a finger on you…." Neji said with an evil smirk. He licked my ear shell before biting my ear lob, I let out a low moan which caused Neji to laugh and me to turn beet red.

Sakura cleared her throat to remind us of her presence. My face turned another shade of red if that was possible and I pulled out of Neji's grip.

Neji smirked as he played with my hair. "Hey Sakura-kun will you excuse us for a moment we need to 'use' the bathroom?" Neji asked.

"Sure thing Neji-kun…….." Sakura said as she looked at me with a smirk." What do you have to say about that Naruto-_kun_?" She asked.

I sighed. "Uh……roast chicken…..Italian rice……..uhh apple cider and a chocolate cake!" I offered. 'I just had to have spent most of my allowance on that glass 3 foot statue of ramen………it wasn't even edible!' I thought angrily as I remembered the statue that had been broken and was now in the garbage.

Neji smirked. "Now Naruto you are being very cheap. "Sakura how about a steak and seafood dinner with the most expensive wine money can buy and three cakes as big and expensive as you want."

"Sorry Naruto-kun I don't feel like chicken for dinner you offered that last time, remember?" Sakura said as she walked into the cafeteria whistling.

"Time for fun my little kitsune-kun." Neji said as he lifted me up and carried me into the boys' bathroom bridal style. It was gonna be a long lunch break.

**Sasuke**

We didn't exchange one word as we walked in the school building it was not until we finally reached the principal's office that Itachi spoke." Good morning Mrs. Sanin." Itachi said Sanin was her married name.

"Uchiha's…. "Tsunade said with a nod. We sat down in the chairs opposite her. "Good to see you again Sasuke-kun, your fans have been on a rampage……..it's good to see you too Itachi-kun, since you graduated you haven't visited much, by the way the coast is clear." She said with a smirk.

"Thank the Lord! Gee I was so tired of frowning! How you do it all the time Sasu-kun I don't know!" Itachi exclaimed as he took off his tie. "I couldn't breathe in this thin-ouch!"

"I told you the coast was clear not to shout at the top of your lungs you bakane!" Tsunade yelled as she threw a stapler at Itachi, who as you can clearly see did not dodge it.

"You didn't have to hit me though I think I am getting a concussion now." He said as he held his head.

"That's too bad! Now why was Sasuke-kun absent!?" She demanded. I bet your wondering why we act the way we act at home around Tsunade, it's because she already knows how we really act in the first place so there's no use pretending. Just like with the Atasuki members and Hina-chan.

"He was all moody and didn't want to so there was nothing I could d-ouch! Why do you keep hitting me!? "Itachi demanded as he began to cry.

"Because, Itachi, you are his guardian."

"The lady has a poin-ouch! What the fuck was that for Tsunade!?" I demanded as I rubbed my head.

"You are the child you are suppose to listen and don't curse in my presence, save that for everywhere else. Now Sasuke-kun you go to class and Itachi-kun to work. I have run out of things to throw at you two so you are no longer welcomed." She stated bluntly.

"Hmph! Well I feel hurt! After all these long years we spent together….." Itachi rambled on as I sneaked out of the office I knew what he was going to pull.

I could still hear him talking as I got farther away from the office.

"How old are you now? Seventy…..eighty depending on those wrinkles……..ahhh!"

I shook my head as I walked. Itachi always forgets the one thing Tsunade waits to throw last. She always threw the stuff off her desk first before she threw her desk itself. The bell hadn't wrung yet for fifth period, though the people coming from fourth lunch would be a hassle, which was a relief. Because that meant I wouldn't have to see anyone until fifth period.

"Jeez I need to take a wiz." I stated as a walked towards the bathroom, opening the door slightly. I could hear sounds coming from the other side but, my curiosity got the better of me. I saw a blonde and a long haired brunette on a wall making out, soon my vision was blurred with anger as I looked at the pair I reached out to grab the blonde. Then I heard a high pitch scream before everything went black.

_End of the Chappie……._

**Author's Note:** Yay another cliffie! Sorry yet again dear readers I had this written out from January got my computer back in May and like two days after BJC's I had to study for my Finals . . School has been only closed for a day so I used my inhuman speed to type……ekk!

"_Neji!?" Author dodges a shuriken._

"_Yeah it's me! What the hell do you think your doing!?" Neji shouts before throwing five other shuriken._

"_Okay I lied! School has been closed for weeks now! I have just been too lazy! DON'T HURT ME!" Author wails as she runs away from the shuriken._

_Neji takes out a giant mallet and hits author with it and sends her flying through a closed door. "I was talking about letting that baka Sasuke touch my poor kitsune-kun!"_

_Author opens her eyes to see an enraged Sasuke, a blushing Naruto and a surprised….stick! She faints_

"_What the fuck?" The enraged Sasuke asks._

"_This is very weird." The blushing Naruto whispers._

"_Wow!" The surprised stick exclaims._

"_Naruto!" A crying Neji wails as he glomps his Naruto plushie._

(Read and Review please……..also call a doctor……..and Sasuke's therapist…….)

P.S You might want to put me on Author's Alert because the next chapter might be up next week but I don't want you guys to have to keep checking up on this story and the next chapter is not up. Also I am making a next one shot after Chapter four is up but depending how many reviews I get I might continue it. I will put up a poll in my profile for you to vote for the character pairings. Bye for now. .


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its cast. They belong to the wonderful creator of Naruto, yay creator! Woot! I do own this plot though so do not steal it. ^o^

**Author's Note:** Hiya! Hey all my people! Yes.....I am still alive, and I like living so don't kill me. I just have been on a hiatus due to family and technical difficulties, so yeah. Anyways I am now living in Florida so shout out to all my readers living there! I tis love you! ^o^ Now about my da-

_Author falls out on floor._

_Sasuke retrieves his shiny new spork that was lodged in Author's skull. "Now .We can finally get on with the story."_

_Naruto jumps into the room and hugs Sasuke, who in turn cuddles with him. "Presenting.....CHAPTER 5 of The Prince and The Heir!" Naruto shouts before getting whisked away bridal style to their bedroom._

**Chapter Four: The Mafia and A Love Square!?**

**Sasuke**

My eyelids flew open and I began quickly assessing my surroundings. Well, that is I was assessing what I could see. Seeing that a shroud of white was across my face and all. Turns out that white shroud was a sheet. Shut up. I sat up and pulled down the sheet. In no time I figured out that I was laying on a bed and a rather hard one at that. So using my awesome Uchihaness and pure cunning ability I came to the conclusion that I had been kidnapped by the Russian mafia and was currently being held captive in Mexico. Not within a minute after my discovery did I notice that my legs felt like something slightly heavy was resting on them. I peered down to see a bright yellow, fuzzy ball.

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed and went to push whatever this fuzzy thing was off of me when Neji Hyuga came within my line of vision.

"What the hell are you doing in Mexico?!" I shouted before I could properly consider the Narutoness of what I had said. I quickly tried to regain my perfect posture and remove the shocked expression that was on my face and replace it with a very Uchiha pissed off one. "What is going on Hyuga?"

Neji allowed a superior grin spread across his face. "Mexico you say? Well if my memory serves me correctly we are currently in the Nurse's office because you got knocked out by a punch to the face by Sasori because you were trying to interrupt him and Deidara." The all knowing butt face said.

Yeah, I Uchiha Sasuke just called someone a butt face and you know what? It felt really good too.

"Ugh, my jaw hurts." I grumble out as I now slowly start to remember what happened. Cue phasing out scene. In five, four, three, two, one. ACTION!

"Get the fuckity fuck(sorry my cousins currently have me addicted to Stepbrothers ^.^;)away from my property." I commanded with all my Uchiha authority.

Then a very angry Sasori, apparently, turned around and slugged me before I could duck out of the way.

Gee! That was a short flashback. Though, such a little thing causes my cheeks to become tinted red in an evil blush. Then to make matters even worst, just guess what happens. Remember that bright yellow ball? Well guess what. That bright yellow ball rises up to reveal a very familiar tan face and next thing you know that ball's saying.

"Sasuke, Sasori must have bruised your face real bad cause it's all red and everything."

Now do you see what I mean when I say to make matters worse? And today must really be my bad day because the next thing I know Naruto is standing wrapped up in that bloody Hyuga's arms.

I really wish I had bought that license to kill when I had a chance.

I shouldn't have listened to my therapist.

**Naruto**

Yay! Sasuke is alright! Wait maybe I am being too formal by calling him by his first name already we're not even togeth-.....I mean I thought he would be in a coma or something after the way Sasori laid him out.

Huh, what? Wait.....Yippe! Its my turn to have a flashback! Okay here goes!

"I told you I don't feel like making out, I have something on my mind." I complained to Neji.

I know he's trying his best, he's use to being with someone he could get some from everyday. He hasn't even got pass kissing with me even though we've been together for about two months now. He really cares about me though, so he's trying his hardest to make things work, but anyways back to my flashback. So we were in the stall talking when next thing you know I hear someone shouting out something like: "My property!"

So I stick my head out the stall to watch the fight that is obviously happen because of this. when I see Sasuke get the crap knocked out of him by Sasori. So I hurry over to his side and pass a now more worried than angry Sasori, don't ask me why. So, after much convincing and begging from me on his part, Neji carries Sasuke to the Nurse's office, who isn't there might I add. So then after even more begging and promises of kisses Neji and I stay to look after Sasuke.

And that just about brings us to our present situation doesn't it.

Sasuke, sitting up in the bed looking red probably from getting hit. Me being held from being from Neji, who is in turn grinning for some reason. Then next thing we know this dark aura descends upon us and much to the shock of everyone in the room a black clad Gaara enters the room. Everybody has their unblinking eyes glued on Gaara as he walks over to Sasuke's bed, only making eye contact with Sasuke might I add. Then proceeds, yes I used a big word, to lean over and kiss him on the forehead.

An awkward silence immediately floods the small area. Main reason is because we all know that Neji and Gaara use to be together and he's now kissing my Sasuke like their an item, and its very easy to see that me and Neji are together. So now Sasuke is looking everywhere except at me. Gaara is staring Sasuke down and Neji is by the way his body is tensed up, looking at Gaara and Sasuke.

What the monkey freaker is going on!? Is this some kinda love triangle....wait make that love square?

_End of the Chappie_

**Author's Note:** Okay so I missed last year's anniversary of this story so I'm here for this year's one. HAPPY SECOND ANNIVERSARY! I'm sorry it took so long to update, between moving and my computer getting broken, school and trying to achieve a social and family life I got really tied up. I also was in the hospital and had to undergo emergency surgery so yeah. I've been pretty busy. I hope I still have some reader's left........please!? I have eggnog and cookies!? And also promises of a one-shot just for you guys! Anyways I love all you readers and I will try to update again. Have a Happy holiday! ^o^

Xoxoxoxo jaat


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the character's in Naruto, because if I did it would be not suitable for kids to watch due to major lemons and dirty talk. They belong to the wonderful creator of Naruto, yay creator! Woot! I do own this plot though so do not steal it. ^o^ Well, like anybody would want to steal this mess.

**Author's Note: **So yeah, I honestly wasn't procrastinating, my computer with this chapter in it is broken and I didn't wanna rewrite it cause I was hoping it would be fixed by now. Anyways, I don't really remember in what direction I was going with this story or even the initial plot, so for a while I will be winging it. Also I think I may do this story over cause I read through it and there are soooooooo many grammatical errors and a lot of things that come off slightly confusing. So anyways this is how I think this chapter was suppose to go so here it i-

_Author holds throat before falling to the floor._

_Sasuke glares at Authors twitching body. "How dare you wing it with a story involving the great Uchiha Sasuke!" He kicks the author's prone form._

"_You are supposed to write things down and sticky note it! That's what Sasuke has me do when I need to remember to throw out the milk or buy con…" Naruto stops midsentence and blushes._

_Sasuke smirks. "You did get that sticky note didn't oyu?"_

_Naruto blushes and turns a darker shade of red_

_Sasuke grins and throws Naruto over his shoulder, and gets the sticky notes. "Time to teach you a little about anatomy. And you'll be the dummy I'll be labeling."_

"_Chapter 5!" Naruto shouts before the door closes._

Chapter Five: Meanie Head Nurse-san and The Green Eyed Monster! And I mean Gaara! (NARUTO stop changing my titles!)

**Sasuke**

I'm going to kill Gaara, all nice and slow like…with a needle or something. Hey! I never noticed this very interesting thing on my hand, what's it called again? Skin? Why yes, skin…..it is so interesting, I think I may study it for a moment. So I'm busy staring at my hand while everybody else is staring me down, I mean; I know I'm sexy but come on.

"What's going on in here!" And there goes the Nurse, damn my head hurts. "I leave for one second and its time for a party in my office?" She snarls like the rapid dog she is, runs in the family I guess. She's on us in a second, all anger and rabies.

"Nurse-san Sasuke wasn't feeling good and we couldn't find you so we were staying until you came back." Naruto explains in that cute little voice of his…I meant to say quiet, yes, quiet.

The Nurse is clearly at a lost with her finger stuck in the air from where she was scolding us. "Uh….well….I'm here now so all of you out except for Uchiha!" She ordered, fucking bitch. Couldn't she just order Gaara and Hyuga out, then pull across the curtain and leave Naruto and me to our activities.

"But Nurse-san!"

"Don't back talk me Uzumaki! You've already had so many missed classes and tardies that Principle Tsunade has told me not to let you stay I here not even if you have already died! Said to just place your corpse in your class until you start to stink up the joint!" She barked, making the joke sound rather mean.

I could see my Naru-kun's eyes start to water up at the crude statement. "That's enough. You have no right to speak to anyone in that manner you wretched ugly bitch, they shall leave and so shall you. I need to have silence and you are not providing me with any." I glared the bitch down until she stopped gaping like a fish, hmphed, turned and stomped off. Two Uchiha points for the home team.

**Naruto**

Sasuke's staring at his skin like its something new and completely avoiding my glare! I mean, I'm not glaring because I'm jealous, no, not at all. It's just; he shouldn't let Gaara come in contact with him like that! I was about to tell him just that and forcibly move Gaara cause I'm sure he doesn't even eat one vegetable a day like me, when the Nurse came pounding over and shouting at us.

Then she's yelling at us and accusing us of throwing a wild party. Can't see feel all this...t…t….tension in the air? Yup, tension it means drama, I learnt that from TV. And if we were having a party there would be tons of ramen and music playing. So I decide to explain everything to her. "Nurse san Sasuke wasn't feeling good and we couldn't find you so we were staying until you came back." I explain in the most polite way possible because I don't want her to get angrier with me.

"But I don't wanna leave." I say only loud enough for myself to hear and squirm in Neji's lax grip. Then a sudden urge t protest came over me, call it a bit of stupidity from lack of fruits, which has something to do with brain power right? "But Nurse san!"

Then her glare was on me, all fire and death, she's almost as scary as Sakura on a bad day. I can feel myself getting tinier and her getting bigger. With every word she shouts it hits me like seeing wasted ramen. I know, Tsunade must have said it as a joke to emphasize her point, but Nurse san is making it seem meaner and it hurts and it makes me ready to cry. Then I hear Sasuke's sexy….stern voice and he's defending me and telling her off. It makes me blush and start to smile then she's stomping off and gone.

"Thanks Sasuke kun." I say while looking down at my hands and Sasuke looks up at me and smirks, and I want to hug him and I tilt my head to hide the evil pink on my face that hates me. Sasuke reaches his hand and brushes it against my hand, next thing I know Neji's dragging me out of the room like he's saving me from a burning building. Once we're outside the room and a good distance away I finally manage to tug my hand away.

"Neji! What's the matter with you?" I ask as I hold my hand to my chest like some school girl.

He doesn't say anything, just stares for a while then takes my face in his hand and kisses me. It's not his normal soft kiss; it's more hard and forceful. He pulls back after a few seconds, but only a few inches from my face.

"Neji?" I mean it as a question, but it tips the scale a little bit as a statement. He doesn't say anything and just turns and walks away. I want to follow him, make sure the kiss he gave me isn't the type of kiss I'm sure it was, but I don't instead I stay and give him his space. It's like with a bowl of ramen, sometimes it's too hot so you have to wait till the steam disappears to eat it, but even after that the ramen can burn you with its coldness. (*shakes head at Naruto's bad example*) I sigh and my stomach grumbles from the thoughts of steaming bowls of ramen. I turn around and come face to face with Hinata.

"H-hello N-Naruto kun…..I-I need to sp-speak with you…." She trails off and looks at the ground with her hand to her mouth and a blush on her face. All cuteness and niceness is lost when I see Kiba behind her cracking his knuckles with a smirk on his face….I knew I should have had a V-8 for breakfast.

**Sasuke**

I don't know what made me do it, maybe its how cute me looked; blushing like the cute little idiot he is. Or maybe it was because of how furious it made Hyuga that he went storming off, unfortunately taking my Naruto with him.

"Sasuke." His eyes ask his questions.

"Yeah, I'm okay and yeah, you shouldn't have kissed me." I grumble as he gets comfortable on my bed, with his legs stretched out and his back against the wall.

"…"Yet again more questions.

"No I'm not gay for the blonde idiot, I just think he's hot and want to ram into him like we're dogs and he's in heat." I explain and I can see the smirk on his lips. Gaara speaks mainly with his eyes; only people close to him can read what those emerald globes hold, that's why he wears black eye shadow to bring it out.

"…."

"No, I didn't think Neji looked hot. Why don't you two just get back together? He tried to kill me with his eyes when you kissed me."

"…."

"Yeah I saw him run off when I touched Naruto's hand, you're lucky I haven't killed him already for touching Naru-kun."

"…."

"Shuddup." I can see the laughter in Gaara's eyes, he loves making fun of my nicknaming habit.

"Gaara we need to talk." I turn to look at our new guest, glare prepared.

_End of Chappie_

**Author's Note:** So yeah, this was chicken crap. I totally don't expect reviews, well I would like some that have suggestions and ideas. Well happy July and I have a new one shot up and I'll be adding a new story, yeah I know. How am I supposed to manage a new story when I can't even manage this one? Well, I'm only doing it so I could have time to think of some sort of plot for this story. I'll try to update some more before the end of this summer cause I'm starting college in a Dual Enrollment thing for my school and I'll be having a part time job to deal with. Btw I'm currently searching for a beta.

Xoxoxoxo jaat


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the character's in Naruto, because if I did it would be not suitable for kids to watch due to major lemons and dirty talk. Also, there would be a helluva lota yaoi going on! ;3 They belong to the wonderful creator of Naruto, yay creator! Woot! I do own this plot though so do not steal it. ^o^ Well, like anybody would want to steal this mess.

**Author's Note: **So, yeah, as I said before I'm going to be winging this. So anyways, that one shot I put up is turning into a multi chaptered fic and I'll also be uploading two more stories. I know, I know. Wtf? Am I correct, yeah, thought so. I already have two chapters ready for the first one and the second one I doubt will really attract anyone. So yeah, I kinda believe I can handle it. Hopefully. Anyways here's chapter six and thank you all my reader's who reviewed on "Balls and Everything in between" That means you Mrs Hatake Itachi! I tis luffs you for all the reviews you give me and all your awesomeness! ;3 You're totally getting a one shot, don't forget to tell me what you want! That goes for you too josseline9090 for commenting on so many of my chaps and giving me such awesome reviews back to back, also for giving me the idea for this chap cause I really had no idea who was gonna enter the room I just wanted to have a cliffie! ;3 I'm sorry, I'm a sucker for reviews. xD Btw you guys the one shot doesn't have to be Naruto based. Now on to my da-

_Author falls to floor with a syringe sticking out her neck. "What the he-"_

_Camera turns to land on Naruto and Sasuke's room door only to find it closed with moans and indecent sounds coming through it. "What the hell? Then who killed her?" The cameraman asked._

"_She's not dead…..not yet."_

_The camera turns to land on Gaara as he drags away the author's body._

"_What the heck?"_

"_Keep rolling!" The director shouts._

**Re-found Love and Betrayal is in the air!**

Naruto

"No! No! Please stop! Don't make me! Please!" I begged and pleaded, I'm not ashamed to admit it, and if you had been in my position you would have done the same. I am not joking when I say this is a life or death situation. I never thought Hinata-san was capable of such evil!

"W-w-we don't h-have to do t-this. J-j-just tell me w-what y-you've done to U-Uchiha-san."Hinata-san stammered out. Trust me just because she's stammering, blushing and also refusing to get closer then a few feet to me, doesn't make this situation any less scary.

Here I am, Uzumaki Naruto, prince of the whole of Konoha. And there is Hyuga Hinata, daughter of a big mafia boss. Oh the stories we could make had it not been us being in this scenario, yups, just used another big word I know. Two bowls of ramen for me.

"But, I already told you! I didn't do anything to him! This dude punched him then I took him to the Nurse! I bet he's even still there." I give her my best puppy dog eyes which earn me a nosebleed from her and a dark look from Kiba.

"I-I-"

"She's not talking about that Naruto! She wants to know why Sasuke was gone for that whole week." Kiba practically growls out and moves closer towards. I would've moved back if I didn't have a wall behind me.

"I don't know anything. Honest!"

"Wrong answer Naruto."

"S-sorry U-Uzumaki-kun."

Sasuke

Death glare.

Death glare.

Death glare.

Why isn't he turning to dust from my death glare! Why is Neji still standing there with this look of "I totally hate you and you're completely hotter than me and better than me in everyway self". Well, maybe not all of that, but the envy is there! Hmph, and my therapist says I have a narcissistic attitude.

Gaara looks at him. "Neji."

"No, we can't talk here." Neji says at the same time I finish reading Gaara's eyes. Gasp. He read it before me. He must die. Die a slow painful death, yes, yes and he must beg for his life. Oh! And he also has to wear a pink tutu...with frills! Muhahaha! Note to self, reschedule appointment with therapist for tomorrow instead of Friday.

"…."

"Gaara…..p-please." Double gasp. I wish I had a camcorder, he great Hyuga just said please. Damn no electronics on school policy, which I disobey anyway by having a cell phone. Wait, doesn't my cell phone have a recorder on it? Damn me not knowing where my cell phone is!

"…."

"I'll wait outside for you." He sends me a glare before turning on his heel and marching off. 'That's why you're so pale!' I would have shouted that had myself and Gaara owned a tan like Naruto's.

"Sasuke."

"You don't have to ask me. Go ahead, don't be afraid to make some moves either. You and Neji together equals single vulnerable Naruto. Run, be quick Gaara." I joke, yeah I can joke and I can smile too cause one is plastered on my face.

Gaara's lips creak as they twitch into a, slightly scary, smile. It's fairly creepy, but I would never admit that. He gets up, which causes the cheap bed springs to squeak. "….."

"Yeah, you can stop by after school. I'm most likely going to be going home as soon as Itachi finds out about this." I shrug, in a few seconds he's gone and I'm left to myself.

"Sasuke-kun!"

As if the silence would actually last.

Neji

I really hate doing this to Naruto, but it's Gaara. Three years of my life together with him Gaara. (Wait, wait. Wth? When'd Neji get a POV? xXdirector sticks syringe back in Author's neckXx) I mean to say, I wouldn't be a Hyuga if I didn't approach the boy and state my feelings. This is not due to the fact that Uchiha and my Gaara….erhm….I mean Gaara, have something going on.

I walk straight into the Nurse's office and the first thing out of my mouth is, "Gaara we need to talk."

This apparently earns me a glare from Uchiha-san and an unchanged facial expression from Gaara. Ah, the lack of emotion that redhead can show rivals my own.

I do believe Uchiha was trying to turn me to turn me to dust with his glaring, but after years of receiving it, I cannot believe he hasn't realized that it has just become an 'annoyance glare'.

Gaara calls my name and my eyes latch onto his grass green orbs. I read the question as each word comes. He's being petty by stating that anything I want to say can be said in front of the Uchiha, but I feel compelled to make contact with him so I do the unspeakable, I use please and also stutter like Hinata-san. The lengths I would go for this red head.

Gaara agrees so I agree to wait for him outside till he is finished with his business and decides to join me.

I stand straight next to the door of the Nurse's office, Hyuga's don't slouch. Gaara came out a few seconds after I have left.

"Neji." He says once he's outside the room and the door is closed. His eyes are asking a bunch of questions. Like 'What do you want?' and 'Where's Uzumaki-san?', but I don't answer any of his questions.

"Follow." I say before walking away. I really want him to follow, but it's the Hyuga way, that if he doesn't, I'm not to look back. He follows. His eyes are boring holes in my back as we walk in relative silence because I know his eyes are practically yelling at me to turn around. There was the echoing sound of footsteps then the slamming of a door. I held my breath for a second, but I could still here the sound of Gaara's footsteps behind me and his eyes boring into my back, though not as intensely this time.

Once I think we are a good enough distance away from the Nurse's office and out of the way of any nosey person's who would try to listen in, I turn around and face those intense eyes only to end up on the floor with Gaara on top of me.

"Neji…" He moves to get up, but I wrap my arms around him, clinging to him. Not clinging, Hyuga's aren't clingy. He doesn't fight me.

"Gaara….I miss you." I don't look into his eyes because I don't want to see what he has to say.

"Did you miss Shino too? Will you miss Naruto, if we get back together?" It's the most he's ever talked, that I can remember. Now I can see why he doesn't talk much.

His words can really hurt, more than any look he could give you.

_End Chappie_

**Author's Note: **Yeah, I know it's short. Sorry, when I wing things they sometimes end up really short. I kinda realize this is a fairly cracky fic. Well if I add some talking animals this will be a crack fic. xD So, I'm trying to work out a plot and I'm trying to figure out where things are going with this. Suggestions will be appreciated and all reviews shall be loved. Btw I'm also going to start posting a story on my fp account. It probably won't interfere with my posting for this story for a while because I already have the first 5 chapters written out, but eventually I'll have to start writing out chapter six; just putting it out there. ^o^

Xoxoxoxo jaat


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the character's in Naruto, because if I did it would be not suitable for kids to watch due to major lemons and dirty talk. Also, there would be a helluva lota yaoi going on! ;3 They belong to the wonderful creator of Naruto, yay creator! Woot! I do own this plot though so do not steal it. ^o^ Well, like anybody would want to steal this mess.

**Author's Note: **So, no, I did not find my USB. Part of the reason I did not want to write a new chapter for this is that it meant that my USB was truly lost and that meant I lost something's that I had on there that were very important to me, but since I was continuing my next story I decided to continue this one too . . Therefore, this is the next chapter as far as I remember. Btw, I'm working on (struggling with) a Orochimaru x Kabuto fanfic so yeah….

"_Wait! Come on! Don't do this to us!" Naruto begs as he clings to the edge of Author's nightie._

"_What are you talking about?" Author looks longingly over to bed._

"_This! Not giving us a reason to go epic ninja on you! "Naruto complained._

"_How do you even know about that?"_

"_The Naruto and Sasuke from your other story came over for a quickie and they told us what was up."_

"_Did they tell you why?" Author rubs forehead._

"_They said it's a female thing."_

"_Urgh! Here's the freaking chapter!"_

**What's Left of My Sanity? **(Really)

Naruto

I can't breathe.

I can't believe she had Kiba do that to me

I remember her pale eyes watching the entire time.

"Naruto? Naruto!" Iruka manages to catch me before I hit the floor. "What's wrong with you Naruto?"

"T-T-They made me…."I push my face into Iruka's chest and start crying. " H-He wo-wo-wouldn't stop!" I let out a sob.

"Naruto, what did they do to you?"

"H-H-Horrible things."

"Naruto…."

"H-H-He made me swallow the white stuff….even after I started choking."

Iruka's eyes are wide and he tightens his hold on me. " What did they do to you?"

I pass out before I get a chance to answer him.

Sasuke

"Oh Sasuke!"

Noooooooo! I know that squeal anywhere. Tales tell of a blonde harpy who digs her claws into the sexy and emo, taking them away to her evil lair where she tries to produce her demonic offspring with them…wait. That's my tale.

"Oh my Sasuke!" The harpy has latched onto my arm and I try to yank it back, but her claws have already sunk in.

"Let go Ino." I manage out through gritted teeth, I refuse to knock anyone but Naruto up. I could just imagine him pregnant with my kid. Of course, first he will have to be implanted with a uterus and such, but that will be on a later date.

"But Sasuke-kun! As your fiancé I am bound to be upset when I find out that you got attacked by a gang of boys when defending a helpless girls' virginity! You always put people before yourself!" She squeals and clings more.

I sigh. Soon I would have been saving a bank from robbers or some shit along that line. I yank my arm back before she drags me into a closet for "You're my hero" sex. "I'm alright now Ino."

"But Sasuke-kun…"She's doing that annoying whine that remains me of nails on a chalkboard.

"Ino…." I let out a warning growl that remains her that this "prince" was bitten by a werewolf.

" Damn it, okay." She pouts, but it doesn't look as good on her as it does on Naruto. " So…..you want a reward?" She bats her eyes in what's supposed to be a sexy manner, but looks more like her eyes are both twitching, I try not to vomit my distaste all over her.

"In-"

"Sasuke, get your stuff and let's go." I look up to see Itachi standing in the doorway.

"Oh…uh…hi Itachi-sama!" Ino scurries off the bed.

"Ms. Yamato. I do not believe this type of behavior is suitable. " Itachi informs her, narrowing his eyes only slightly and staring her down. Yup, my brother is so epic that he doesn't even have to glare at people to scare them shitless.

"I-I-I was just checking Sasuke-kun for a fever." She starts grabbing up her bag and coat. "Uh….uh….I have to go do a test. Sorry Uchiha-sama, I don't mean to run off, but I have to go. Goodbye Sasuke-kun." She gives me a quick bow and I give her a nod of the head. "Goodbye Uchiha-sama." She gives him a low bow and he gives her a tilt of the head.

"Goodbye Ino." I mumble before she rushes out of the room. Itachi closes and locks the door after her.

"Awwww! My little Sasuke-kun got propositioned! If I had only waited a few more moments we might have had a shotgun wedding on our hands!" He drops down on the edge of the bed, hardly causing the bed to sink; anorexic son of a toothpick.

"Shut up Itachi, that wasn't funny. I was actually starting to fear for my nonexistent virginity. " We laugh at the joke. "No really, she used her harpy claws…I was this close to her nest and conceiving half harpy offspring with her! I hear that once the babies hatch they eat the father. "I try to explain the seriousness of the situation to him over his laughter.

"Sasuke, that is mean!" He shoves my shoulder. When'd he even make it to the head of the bed anyways?

"It's true you are a ninja! You're worse than her, sneaking up on innocent young boys before you strike. I mean come on, I know I'm sexy, but incest?" I gink him in his side with my elbow.

"Hey! You know you want this sexiness! I'll have you know that Playboy wanted me on their cover."

"That just means you look like a woman!" He puts me in a chokehold and ruffles my hair. These times are the times I miss the most when he's out of town or off his meds. I shiver at the thought of Itachi off his "Happy Time pills".

"You cold little brother?" He asks as he lets me go.

"Nah, just thinking of what would've happened if you hadn't come in the nick of time like you did." I joke weakly.

I can feel Itachi's eyes on me, examining me. "Come on Sasuke, let's go home."

" Yeah." I swing my legs over the side of the bed and slide out.

Naruto

When I open my eyes, there's a bright light in front of me. "Noooooo! I don't want to go into the light! No! Why didn't anyone try to stop me?" I scream and end up rolling off the table I was on and onto the floor.

"Naruto!" Iruka's by my side in a second. He helps me up and back on the table that I'd been laying on in the teacher's lounge.

"Thanks Iruka. How'd I get here?"

"I carried you after you passed out." He hands me a cup of water. Where he gets it from I don't know, but I think it's a part of the magic that comes with being an adult.

"Thanks…"

"So, what happened?"

I winch as the memories flood back.

"_No! Kiba please stop!"_

"No!" I cover my ears and curl up into the fetal position. Iruka's by my side in a second and then he's holding me and rubbing my back.

"It's okay Naruto… you don't have to tell me right now. " He says it like I plan on telling anyone. Ever.

Sasuke

The car drive is silent, so I know there is something Itachi wants to tell me. "What's going on Itachi?"

"Sasuke, I have to leave town for a while."

"How long?"

"I don't really know yet, no longer than a month I suppose." That means no longer than six.

"Hn."

"I promise it won't be as long as last time."

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"..."

"We can have pizza tonight?"

"…"

"You can stay up as late as you want?"

"…" I refuse to give in to such lame bribery.

"You can have that friend you're always with over?"

Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner. Ten Uchiha points!

"Okay."

Itachi does a very unmanly whoop and I plot out a way to get Naruto's number from Neji. After all, Itachi didn't specify the friend.

Insert evil laughter.

_End Chappie._

**Author's Note: **So yeah, this isn't the normal writing style for this story, but I've been a little out of it lately. So I've started constructing a plot for this( again) and I have some idea where this is going to be heading now and how to get it back to where it goes with what the summary says it's supposed to be about. Any SanZo (Sanji x Zoro) fans out there, I have a new story up! There will be some SasuNaru interaction next chapter. So, goodbye till then!

Xoxoxoxo jaat


End file.
